Red Hot and Blue
by AnnaOz
Summary: Un outtake de DoL, fic à placer entre les chapitres 10 et 11, avec Hermione et ses scrupules, Hermione et ses pulsions et Hermione et son histoire personnelle en vedettes.


**Disclaimer**: JK Rowling écrit Harry Potter et moi j'écris Dogs of Lust, mais je lui pique tous ses persos, c'est maaal ! Mais je les lui rendrai en bon état, c'est biennnn !

**Note**: Pas fana du tout de ceci, au point que j'ai failli l'effacer, mais qu'au final, je n'ai conservé que les points qui pourraient importer dans la lecture de Dogs of Lust.

C'est un outtake, ou un missing moment de Dogs of Lust à situer entre les chapitres 10 et 11 de DoL. La chose intéressante tient surtout dans l'éclaircissement des relations de Harry et d'Hermione, mais on peut tout à fait suivre DoL sans jamais lire ceci et s'y retrouver quand même à la fin.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hermione Granger avait refermé doucement la porte de sa chambre. 

Là, dans son salon, étalé de toute sa longueur dans son canapé, un homme dormait.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un homme s'endormait dans son salon.

Il y avait eu Seamus plusieurs fois, quand il était trop en colère contre Lavande et qu'il avait besoin de croire que Fyfe serait heureux de le voir, ce qui, Hermione en était persuadée, était loin d'être le cas, le petit garçon ayant désappris à se soucier de son père depuis qu'il partageait son temps entre la maison de Mme Finnigan et son appartement.

Le fait que Seamus soit inévitablement saoul ou déprimé quand il s'intéressait à son fils n'aidait évidemment pas le petit bout de chique à trouver sa présence agréable.

A part Seamus, il y avait eu aussi une fois Augustus Pye, qui avait trop bu de ce vin d'orties qu'il lui avait offert et avait été malade une partie de la nuit.

Son père avait préféré, lui aussi, l'inconfort du divan, laissant le lit d'Hermione à ses " femmes " comme il se plaisait à le dire, quand les Granger étaient venus visiter leur fille à Noël.

Zacharias Smith avait, quant à lui, essayé de pénétrer le rempart de la porte de sa chambre et elle n'avait dû qu'à l'arrivée inopinée d'Harry la chance de pouvoir le mettre à la porte sans qu'il ne se montre plus menaçant.

Harry l'avait évidemment grondée, comme on gronde les enfants imprudents, en lui faisant les gros yeux et un baiser sur le front.

Mais Harry n'avait pas dormi là.

Harry ne dormait jamais là.

Il n'y avait rien à expliquer à ça, la décision de faire domiciles séparés avait été prise en commun, ils devaient se séparer pour rester intacts tous les deux, pour continuer à aimer en l'autre ce qui en avait fait l'ami le plus cher et le plus sincère depuis qu'ils étaient ficelés ensemble par ces liens si ténus du mariage sorcier.

Harry ne dormait jamais là mais il lui avait promis que bientôt, très bientôt, elle aurait quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle, quelqu'un pour la faire rire, quelqu'un pour remplir son appartement trop silencieux d'une fanfare de ronflements tonitruants.

Harry lui avait promis qu'il lui rendrait Ron.

" Je prendrai tout sur moi, je serai le salaud, je serai le traître, il ne pourra pas t'en vouloir… Il reviendra vers toi et il t'aimera, je te le jure, ma puce ! " lui avait-il murmuré un soir tout contre son cœur alors qu'elle l'avait laissé une fois encore poser sa tête sur ses genoux, qu'elle l'avait écouté raconter ses nouvelles blessures, ses nouveaux égarements, ses nouvelles rencontres.

Il était arrivé ce soir là avec la lèvre ouverte et une dent cassée. Hermione l'avait entraîné immédiatement dans la salle de bain où, en silence, elle avait soigné les bobos du Survivant.

Les plaies au visage étaient toujours les plus faciles à panser. Les blessures au cœur d'Harry étaient sans remède.

Personne ne pourrait lui donner en même temps de l'amour et de la violence et c'était pourtant ce mélange qui faisait brûler les yeux émeraude de son époux d'un éclat avide et fiévreux.

C'était ce soir-là qu'il lui avait pour la première fois parlé de Matthew.

La nouvelle conquête d'Harry avait en lui la violence, il aimait le choc rude des corps qui éclatent, il pouvait offrir à Harry un aperçu du mélange si personnel qui le faisait tenir debout.

Alors, après avoir eu sa dose de violence (et même s'il ne lui en disait jamais rien, Hermione savait qu'à la dose de violence s'ajoutait une dose de sexe), Harry venait chercher chez elle sa dose d'amour.

Même si ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour, l'énorme tendresse qui étreignait le cœur d'Hermione chaque fois qu'elle laissait ses doigts discipliner les mèches rebelles d'Harry suffisait à leur faire croire à tous les deux que c'était suffisant.

A chaque fois, avant qu'il ne quitte son appartement pour rejoindre Grimmault Place, elle se dressait sur la pointe des pieds et embrassait gentiment sa cicatrice.

Harry lui disait souvent en riant qu'elle avait beau faire, la cicatrice ne s'effacerait jamais.

Il avait raison. La cicatrice était toujours là, si profonde et ancrée en eux que rien ne pourrait l'altérer.

A moins que…

Ce soir-là, il lui avait promis Ronald Weasley.

Elle avait souri.

Il lui avait promis Ronald Weasley comme un père promet une poupée aux boucles soyeuses à son enfant, pour lui permettre de rêver jusqu'au matin de Noël, jusqu'à ce matin précis où, parmi la montagne de cadeaux, la petite fille découvrirait emballée dans un papier argenté la merveilleuse poupée aux boucles blondes qui avait peuplé ses nuits depuis que son papa lui avait soufflé sa promesse à l'oreille.

Il lui avait promis Ronald Weasley et elle s'était prise à rêver.

Elle avait rêvé de ce trop grand garçon maladroit qui se jetait invariablement sur Draco Malfoy pour défendre son honneur.

Elle avait rêvé de ce jeune homme aux cheveux presque trop rouges, aux yeux presque trop bleus.

Elle avait rêvé que ce petit garçon de onze ans au nez maculé de poussière s'était transformé en un adulte puissant, dur et sauvage.

Elle avait rêvé si fort qu'un jour, sur le seuil de ce salon dans lequel il reposait en ce moment, elle avait vu devant elle la haute silhouette d'un homme puissant, aux cheveux toujours rouges, aux yeux toujours bleus, au sens de l'honneur toujours entier…

Ron Weasley.

Harry lui avait promis Ron Weasley et le lui avait offert.

Elle avait compris par la suite qu'Harry avait tenu à Ron le discours qu'il avait prévu des mois auparavant.

Même si par moment, elle ressentait chez leur ancien ami une profonde amertume, il n'avait pas baissé les bras, il ne lui avait pas tourné le dos.

Il y avait évidemment les attaques, la nouvelle l'avait très certainement poussé à accepter les yeux fermés de tenir la place qui manquait tant dans la vie d'Hermione.

Mais, malgré ça, le soir même où Harry l'avait abandonné seul et hésitant dans l'appartement d'Hermione, elle avait ressenti que toute la tendresse n'était pas morte en lui, que les années n'avaient rien effacé.

En elle aussi, la tendresse avait ressurgi. La tendresse… et le désir.

Ce n'était pas simple pour quelqu'un comme Hermione de désirer quelqu'un comme Ron. Ou plutôt, de désirer quelqu'un qui n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec le Ronald Weasley de leurs années d'école.

Le Ron qui ronflait en ce moment dans son salon était certainement plus grand et mieux bâti que ce qu'il était à 18 ans, mais ce n'était pas vraiment un changement en soi, juste une évolution naturelle.

Après tout, ses yeux et son sourire étaient restés les mêmes, ses cheveux avaient toujours ce roux flamboyant, avec peut-être quelques mèches éclaircies par le soleil cruel du Grand Nord ici et là.

Même cette barbe si impressionnante ne dissimulait pas le Ron d'avant.

Non, ce qui était différent en lui et ce qui déroutait totalement Hermione c'était cette nouvelle assurance, ce regard parfois calculateur qui semblait deviner avant elle les pensées qui l'agitaient.

La jeune femme avait parfois l'impression d'être prise au piège quand il levait sur elle ses yeux cobalt, et même si elle connaissait son aversion pour les araignées, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Ron avait en commun avec les arachnides détestés cette étonnante facilité à prendre leurs proies dans des filets.

Et toute proie qu'elle était, Hermione ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher d'attendre avec impatience le moment où son prédateur s'approcherait d'elle et déterminerait enfin de l'avaler toute crue.

Ces pensées la faisaient rougir quand elle se permettait à divaguer un peu au Ministère, coincée entre deux piles de dossiers assommants.

Harry et elle n'étaient pas un couple _sexué_, certainement pour leur plus grand soulagement mais aussi pour sa plus grande frustration. Les quelques gestes qu'ils avaient ébauchés avant de s'en tenir à la règle de amis pas amants n'avaient éveillé en Hermione qu'un sentiment de malaise illégitime. Alors, elle avait appris seule au fil des années les effleurements qui faisaient taire un instant en elle la sensation de n'être rien d'autre qu'une coquille vide.

Depuis la promesse d'Harry de lui rendre Ronald Weasley, les effleurements s'étaient faits plus poussés et surtout beaucoup plus fréquents.

Même si elle devenait incapable de dessiner mentalement les contours de sa silhouette, c'était toujours ses mains à lui qu'elle voyait sur son corps, ses lèvres et sa langue à lui. C'était son prénom qu'elle étouffait dans ses gémissements, ce Ron répété encore et encore toujours dans une multitude de variations qu'elle murmurait sous ses draps tandis que ses doigts et que ses mains prenaient vie.

Ses orgasmes, pourtant, ne pouvaient être que décevants et abrupts quand elle savait qu'une fois les yeux ouverts et la tête dégagée de dessous les draps, la seule vue que lui offrirait sa chambre à coucher était celle de la place vide à côté d'elle.

Alors Hermione rallumait sa lampe de chevet, attrapait le premier livre ouvert se trouvant à proximité et lisait jusqu'à ce que ses paupières picotent.

Il arrivait souvent qu'elle se réveille le lendemain matin, la joue appuyée sur la tranche d'un livre, sa lampe de chevet toujours allumée.

Elle refermait le livre, le plaçait sur une pile à côté de son oreiller et filait jusqu'à la salle de bain où une douche brûlante la lavait de la frustration de la veille.

Tout ce petit cérémonial de plaisirs inassouvis avait pris fin au moment où elle avait vu Ron Weasley sur le seuil de son salon trois jours auparavant.

Trois jours seulement et elle avait l'impression que ça faisait trois siècles qu'elle attendait qu'il s'approche d'elle, qu'il lui montre comme ça pouvait être beau d'être celle rien que pour lui.

Car elle en était persuadée, elle l'avait deviné dès qu'il avait franchi la porte, il était celui qu'elle attendait, celui pour qui elle n'avait jamais pu être vraiment l'épouse d'Harry, même en essayant de toutes ses forces de se dire que ça ne servait à rien, qu'il était parti pour de bon et que, honnêtement, c'était bien fait pour elle…

C'était bien fait pour elle si un trou béant s'était ouvert dans son cœur, un trou que lui seul avait le pouvoir de combler.

Ron, de son côté, avait survécu intact à toutes ces années d'éloignement, mieux encore, il avait vécu, il s'était construit.

Et il n'avait pas eu besoin d'elle pour le faire .

Hermione mordit ses lèvres très fort pour détourner son attention de ses yeux qui se remplissaient de larmes.

Elle n'allait pas pleurer ! Ron était là, à côté, si proche… Il n'y avait aucune raison de pleurer, rien n'était inévitable, rien n'était irréparable.

Harry le lui avait promis, et elle savait assez maintenant que Harry Potter ne promettait rien à la légère.


End file.
